headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Supernatural: Love Hurts
"Love Hurts" is the thirteenth episode of season eleven of the demonic television series Supernatural, and the 231st episode of the series overall. It was directed by Phil Sgriccia with a script written by Eric Charmelo and Nicole Snyder. It first aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, February 10th, 2016. Love is in the air as Valentine's Day rolls around the corner bringing the traditional elements of candy, flowers, romantic walks on the beach, curses and death! "Kiss me once, Kiss me deadly" as those who suffer from the curse are quick to learn. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Craig Matheson - Co-producer * Jerry Wanek - Co-producer * Serge Ladouceur - Co-producer * Nancy Won - Consulting producer * Todd Aronauer - Producer * Robbie Thompson - Co-executive producer * Brad Buckner - Co-executive producer * Eugenie Ross-Leming - Co-executive producer * Eric Charmelo - Co-executive producer * Nicole Snyder - Co-executive producer * Andrew Dabb - Co-executive producer * Robert Singer - Executive consultant * Eric Kripke - Executive consultant * Phil Sgriccia - Executive producer * Jim Michaels - Co-executive producer * Jeremy Carver - Executive producer * Pablito C. Tancinco - Associate producer * McG - Executive consultant Notes & Trivia * Supernatural was created by Eric Kripke. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 4X6263. * This episode had a viewership of 1.829 million people, which is down by .057 from the previous episode. * Director Philip Sgriccia is credited as Phil Sgriccia in this episode. This is his thirty-third episode of the series as a director. * Writer Eric C. Charmelo is credited as Eric Charmelo in this episode. This is his ninth episode of the series as a writer. * Misha Collins is not credited in this episode. * There are a total of nine credited cast members in this episode. * The featured setting for this episode is Hudson, Ohio. * Featured supernatural creatures in this episode include witches, and qareen, which are a type of Djinn. * This is the eighth appearance of Amara. She appeared last in "The Devil in the Details". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1960 song "Love Hurts", originally performed by the Everly Brothers. However, the version that most people know is the 1975 version by Nazareth. This version of the song also appeared in the 2007 remake of Halloween. Coincidentally, both appearances coincide with notable American holidays. * Dean Winchester makes reference to Daisy Duke in this episode. Daisy Duke was a character played by Catherine Bach who appeared on the television series The Dukes of Hazzard, which aired on CBS from 1979-1985. The character is known for wearing low-cut denim shorts, which became something of a fashion trend, and such shorts are now commonly referred to as "Daisy Dukes". The TV series was adapted as a feature film where Daisy Duke was played by Jessica Simpson, whom Sam Winchester references in this episode. * Dean Winchester makes reference to dropping a house on a witch. This is an allusion to the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz, in which Dorothy Gale's house was caught up in a twister and landed on the Wicked Witch of the East as it came to the land of Oz. The death of the witch, is what spurned her sister, the Wicked Witch of the West, to seek revenge against Dorothy. * Dean Winchester tells someone "Step aside, Urkel". This is a reference to the character of Steve Urkel, who was a supporting character on the comedy series Family Matters. Urkel was characterized by his short stature, lithe frame, nasally voice and nerdy demeanor. He was famous for intoning lines such as "No sweat, my pet", and "Did I do that?". Steve Urkel was played by actor Jaleel White. * Sam Winchester makes reference to Barbara Eden in this episode. Barbara Eden was a television actress best known for playing the role of a female genie on the sitcom series I Dream of Jeannie, which aired on CBS from 1965 to 1970. Bloopers * Quotes * Sam Winchester: Witch-killing bullets. * Dean Winchester We got to come up with a better name than that. .... * Dean Winchester: All right, so what do we know? Um, if you kiss someone, and then they die? * Sam Winchester: I guess. Wait a second. You didn't kiss Staci. * Melissa Harper: No, of course not. * Dean Winchester: No, but Dan did. * Sam Winchester: So the curse is transmittable? * Dean Winchester: Like a magic STD. Okay, that works. Kind of makes you nostalgic for good, old-fashioned herpes. .... * Dean Winchester: Well, the silver lining about being cursed, I finally get some face time with Daisy Duke... my deepest, darkest desire. * Sam Winchester: Seriously? * Dean Winchester: Ever since I was 7. * Sam Winchester: So... Bach, not Simpson? * Dean Winchester: Eh. Guess I wouldn't say no to either. .... * Dean Winchester: You drop a freaking house on her if you have to. See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:2016 television episodes Category:Philip Sgriccia Category:Eric C. Charmelo Category:Craig Matheson Category:Jerry Wanek Category:Serge Ladouceur Category:Nancy Won Category:Todd Philip Aronauer Category:Robbie Thompson Category:Brad Buckner Category:Eugene Ross-Leming Category:Nicole Snyder Category:Andrew Dabb Category:Robert Singer Category:Eric Kripke Category:Jim Michaels Category:Jeremy Carver Category:Pablito C. Tancinco Category:Jared Padalecki Category:Jensen Ackles Category:Emily Swallow Category:Luciana Carro Category:Jim Thorburn Category:Venus Terzo Category:Lucia Walters Category:Carmen Aguirre Category:Zoe Fraser Category:Episodes with crew categories